


The Evil That Men Do Chapter 1

by peppymint



Category: Detective Conan/Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are far worse criminals out there than the Kaitou Kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

 _Though this is far from my first MK story_

 _It is the first one in this section_

 _Sighs, as much as I love this series_

 _I wish they had left it merged with DC_

 _I never know where to put stuff_

 _Also of the opinion they should have added crossover to the genre list_

 _It would have been easier and made more sense then making crossover sections_

 _Coughs, but enough ranting. Let's get to the ficcage_

  
**The Evil That Men Do**   


The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the dark room. "You stupid bitch," a man's voice snarled. "You've ruined everything. Everything!" The shadowed figure prowled through the shelves of macabre trophies. One hand coming up to caress a jar that held a pair of eyeballs lovingly.

A pair of frightened eyes followed his progress. Not wanting to see the gruesome sight, but at the same time unable to look away. "P-please," the other room's occupant stuttered, tears running down her ruined face. Her voice made hoarse by screaming. "Please just let me go."

The young woman had been beautiful once. She had possessed the type of body that made men's heads turn. And she had liked it. Enjoyed the attention it had gotten her. Now though, she wished she had been ugly. Maybe then this monster wouldn't have seen her.

For all the good it did, she may as well have not spoken at all. Her captor didn't seem to hear her. Too busy with his own thoughts. "What was someone like you doing in that neighborhood anyway?" The man sneered, running his eyes over her body. "Just look at you. Dressed like some common whore."

A few more tears ran down the young woman's face. She had always hated the guards that had dodged her every waking step. A consequence of having a powerful family. Their presence was, in point of fact, a constant source of strife between her and her Father.

A ball of shame welled up, sticking in her throat. Over the years, it had become almost a game to see how quickly she could lose the men charged with her protection. How long she could manage to stay lost. A game that had cost more than one of them their jobs.

Well no more. Just get me out of her Kami-sama, the young woman prayed. And I swear, I'll be good. I'll never disobey my parents again. She would stick to her bodyguards like glue. Even Raoul. She didn't care if he was the only one who thought his knock knock jokes were funny.

"You don't have to do this," she tried again. An exploratory tug on the ropes binding her to the chair did no good whatsoever. It could have been chain for all the progress she made. "I won't tell anyone. I swear. Just let me go."

Now that was a blatant lie, but one the young woman didn't feel bad about. After all, she was hardly stupid enough to say she would go right to the police. Of course, first she had to get out of here.

Unfortunately, the plea brought the man's attention back to the real world. That dark gaze focusing on her. "That is right," he agreed hand closing on something beneath his coat. "You won't tell anyone." The blade flashed up and out, sheering through her jugular vein with little resistance. His victim not even having the time to scream.

Abruptly the man calmed. Watching the flow of blood across the floor with fascination that would have been called morbid with another person. With him though, it was just sick. The knife came up again, cutting off one of the woman's thin braids to add to his collection. The cheerful tinkling of the gold charm at the end wholly inappropriate to the situation.

It didn't matter, the killer decided at last. This one mistake didn't change anything. He had taken his first woman when he was barely sixteen, and four a year since then. Not one of them had ever been reported. No bodies had ever been found.

He would have to be careful for a while. That was all. Sooner or later the fuss would die down, and then. . . Well, then it would be back to business as usual.

 _ETMDETMDETMD_

 _Brr, darker than I usually write_

 _Would be worried about my mental health_

 _If I didn't know that the scene was borrowed_

 _from countless murder mysteries._

 _Feel I should give credit to Kay Hooper for the jar of eyeballs_

 _Though she tends toward paranormal romance more than horror_

 _Tell me what you think and then head over to S &S_

 _This one, and my next fic, are both short stories_

 _Threeish chapters. After that will probably put the poll back up_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

 _If I did MK would have as many seasons as DC_

 _Sighs, at least Kid appeared in the latest movie_

 _Not that I have seen it considering I am in Morocco_

  
**Chapter Two**   


Intellectually, the young thief knew stealing was wrong. However, at the same time he could not stop the forbidden thrill that raced through his veins at the beginning of every heist. Kaito would have liked to have thought that stealing was a duty, nothing more. That once the Pandora Gem was found and his Father's murderers brought to justice that it would be easy to put the Kaitou Kid's mantle aside. To go back to his normal life.

It wouldn't happen, Kaito knew. Oh, not the part about retiring from the phantom thief business, that he did intend to do (assuming of course that Snake didn't manage to kill him first). The part about it being easy. Anyone who wore as many masks as the brunette did could not afford to lie to themselves. Those that did had a tendency to forget who they really were.

Something the magician had no intention of risking. In spite of the shade of his clothes, Kaito was more than passably familiar with the darker side of life. He understood the slippery slope upon which he stood. Someone like him had to walk a tightrope, and some days were just harder than others.

It was all to easy to slip. Hence Kaito's belief that honesty was the best policy. At least in the privacy of his own head. And the truth was, the teenager loved the thrill of the chase. Loved matching his wits against those of his pursuers.

In some ways though, it was almost more fun to prepare a heist. In his own mind, Kaito likened it to making a house out of cards. He plotted and he planned. Making sure that everything was perfect. Because if it wasn't, well his house of cards would come tumbling down. Needless to say, that would be bad.

That was actually what Kaito was doing now. Prowling through a house that was far larger than any one family needed. Even if the servants had made their homes inside, and in this case they didn't. If he hadn't been operating in silent mode the thief would have sighed. What was it about being obscenely rich that caused people to act so oddly?

The darkly clad figure had just reached the end of the hall when he paused. A faint frown making its way onto his features. Hang on. Kaito backtracked, carefully examining every inch of the area while comparing it to his mental photograph of the structures blueprints.

The dimensions were off. It had been very cleverly done. Most people would never have noticed. But the Kaitou Kid wasn't most people. There was space missing. Enough to conceal one small room, or maybe a secret passage.

Once he knew what he was looking for, it didn't take Kaito that long to find the entry. Even less time to get it open. A triumphant smirk spread across the teenager's features, the door swinging open on silent hinges. An expression which froze on his face as the room's contents registered, his skin turning dead white. The thief's blue violet eyes shrinking to mere pinpricks as he choked off a scream.

The room looked like something out of a horror movie. A number of jars displaying their owner's grisly prizes. Except this one came with 3D and surround sound. Kaito could hear an old style clock, ticking steadily away. The smell of a strong disinfectant stinging his nose while still not quite managing to cover up the stench of old blood.

The thief resisted the urge to turn and run. Especially when he spotted what appeared to be a half formed fetus, torn from its Mother's womb. Kaito did not want to go in there. However, at the same time he couldn't just walk away. He could not, would not ignore this.

Stealing himself, Kaito took a step forward. One hand closed around a stun grenade. He didn't think anyone was lurking behind the counters. But he wasn't about to take chances. Not here. Not now. He was careful not to touch anything as he cataloged the contents of the room using a small digital camera.

Suddenly, the magician paused. A flash of gold attracting his attention. In an instant he was across the room. One slightly trembling hand coming up to cup the charm. He recognized it of course. It was an unusual design, especially here in Japan.

Given the dim lighting combined with the dried blood, it was impossible to tell the color of the braid of hair from which the piece hung. Kaito however knew it to be a honey blond. The picture had been running for weeks while the young woman's Father, a German ambassador known for his pride, literally begged anyone with information to come forward. He had even offered quite the substantial reward.

Not that the phantom thief cared about the money. All the riches in the world could not compare to the price of one human life. Hand tightening around the charm, Kaito yanked it free, slipping it into a small plastic bag before replacing it with some quickly shaped gold foil. It was a hack job, one that wouldn't work for long. But then it didn't have to.

He would take care of this tonight. No, Kaito didn't care about the money. All he cared about, was that this monster would be stopped. Especially as it was clear to him the ambassador's daughter had been far from his first victim. Though the magician swore to himself she would be the last. She had just been the only one to be missed.

 _Sorry this wasn't up last week_

 _Had a small case of writer's block_

 _Am over it now though_


	3. The Evil That Men Do Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I own no one and nothing_

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I own no one and nothing_

  
**Chapter Three**   


On the screen Frodo continued the long and arduous climb up the side of Mount Doom. Determined to complete his quest and dispose of the One Ring. Meanwhile, back in the real world, Aoko sighed contently. Snuggling deeper into her Father's side.

For his part, Ginzo's eyes softened as he looked down at his only child. Aoko's face had lit up like the sun when he had suggested they take a night off from the ever present pressures of work and school. Just the two of them. Something which had caused him to feel incredibly guilty.

The police inspector knew he didn't spend nearly as much time with his daughter as he should. And, while his first impulse was to blame that stupid thief, he knew he was not entirely without guilt in this matter. Wrapping one arm around Aoko he swore that from now on he would make the time.

Almost in defiance of his vow, there came a polite knock at the door. Causing Nakamori to inwardly groan. He was half-tempted to ignore it. But given the time of night, the officer knew it had to be important. Shifting himself, he moved to get up, only to have his daughter beat him to it.

"I'll get it," the young woman announced, already halfway down the hall.

Ruefully, the dark-haired man settled back down. Reflecting that Aoko got more like his late wife with each passing day. It was a feeling that lasted only as long as it took for his daughter to open the door.

"You! What are you doing here!" The police inspector couldn't quite hear their visitor's reply. He did however hear his daughter's response. A tirade of words Aoko should not even have known, much less have been able to use properly.

Ginzo was up like a shot. Swiping his service revolver from where he had been cleaning it earlier. Aoko sounded more angry than afraid, but he had no intention of taking chances with his daughter's safety. Whatever he was expecting though, could not have prepared him for the reality.

The Kaitou Kid was standing in his doorway. Dressed from head to toe in his customary white. Top hat and all. For a moment Nakamori thought he was hallucinating. Then the thief waved. _"Good evening Inspector,"_ he greeted. _"Aren't you going to invite me in?"_

Aoko looked on the verge of an explosion with the question. Her Father on the other hand merely examined his old adversary carefully. Wondering what had prompted the moonlight magician's actions. "That depends, are you here to turn yourself in?" He was surprised when the kaitou laughed. A bitter, half-hysterical sound not at all like the other's usual mocking tones.

Kid sobered quickly though. _"I only wish."_

Frowning, the Inspector motioned the other to come inside. Utterly unsurprised when Kid failed to remove his shoes. Despite this, the slender figure's footsteps were completely silent. He also seemed to know exactly where he was going. Something which would have seriously irritated Nakamori any other day. This wasn't any other day,

Upon reaching the living room, the thief bypassed the seats entirely. Instead choosing to perch on the edge of one of the couches. Then, he turned to Aoko. _"Well,"_ he asked. _"Aren't you going to offer me some tea?"_ Kaito did not want his best friend seeing what he had brought for her Father,

Truthfully, the teen had considered going to someone else. However, he did not know Inspector Megure and the officers of Division One well enough to know if they would listen to him. Hakuba was in England, and didn't deal that much with homicides anyways. Not to mention that unlike him, the blond still retained a small portion of his childhood innocence.

Kudo would have been a far better choice in that regard. But, in addition to the other's 'little' problem, the detective had enough nightmares of his own as it was. Poor guy couldn't seem to go a week without tripping over at least one body. Kaito didn't want to be the one responsible for adding to his virtual twin's burdens. No, it had to be Nakamori-keibu.

Meanwhile, said best friend had turned a color more appropriate for a tomato than a human being. How dare that man come into her home and act the welcomed guest. "You can take your tea and . . ."

Whatever uncomplimentary expression Aoko intended, we will never know as the thief took this moment to hold up one white-clad hand. Letting the charm dangle from his fingers. The bloodstained metal swaying in the light breeze from the open window.

Nakamori sucked in a quick breath. "Aoko, go to your room."

"But Dad."

"Now!" the Inspector snapped. The moment she was gone, Nakamori reached for the charm, which the thief immediately relinquished. "Where did you get this?" he asked softly.

 _"I was casing a mansion in preparation for my next heist,"_ Kid answered both voice and body stiff. _"Needless to say, I found more than I expected."_ The kaitou didn't waste words, going over the events of the night in concise detail. The location of the hidden room had been marked on a copy of the buildings blueprints which he gave to the officer. Along with the photos he had taken, negatives included. Kaito neither needed nor wanted any reminders of this experience. _"If you move quickly,"_ The thief finished, rising to his feet. _"You can strike at dawn."_ He was only halfway to the door when he was interrupted.

"Kid."

Kaito looked back over one shoulder. _"Yes."_

"Are you going to be all right?" Only at the last second had Nakamori prevented himself from assuring the other that the memories would fade, in time. Kid never forgot anything. He couldn't.

The thief smiled crookedly. _"I am always fine,"_ he asserted. _"However, if you are asking my intentions. The only thing I intend at this moment is to go home, be violently ill, and drug myself insensate."_

Ginzo winced. However, before he could come up with an appropriate response, the kaitou was gone. After a moment, he looked back down at the gathered materials. A grimace crossing his features as he reached for the phone. There was only one thing he could do for Kid now. Make sure this monster was stopped.

 _ETMDETMDETMD_

 _Just the Epilogue to go_

 _Then I think I am writing Best Served Cold_

 _It is another short story. An RK one._

 _And, now that I think about, it also fairly dark_

 _Must do something about that_

 _Am going to depress myself_

 _On the bright side they both have definite endings_

 _I am really bad in terms of writing stories that demand sequels_

 _Yes, that is sequels as in more than one_

 _The latest demand of my muse is to write a story based on Immortal! Saitou_

 _She doesn't seem to think he got enough coverage in Speak Softly_

 _Kenshin just sneaked into the lead role_


	4. The Evil That Men Do Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I own no one and nothing_

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I own no one and nothing_

 _Feel like a complete ditz_

 _This was done last week but seriously_

 _I forgot to post it_

  
**Epilogue**   


_(one week later)_

Kaito could feel two separate gazes boring into his back as he nonchalantly turned the page of the local newspaper. His best friend was also giving him sidelong glances. Her suspicion aroused by some minute variation in his demeanor. Unlike the other two though, Aoko had no real idea what was going on.

The first pair of eyes were a golden brown more commonly seen on birds of prey than humans. Truth be told, this particular gaze wasn't that unusual. The circumstances however were. Hakuba's eyes held no suspicion, only concern.

The detective had caught the first available flight back to Japan. Going so far as to bribe a passerby for their ticket. Though how Hakuba had found out what happened, Kaito had no idea. Nakamori-keibu certainly hadn't told him. The Inspector was unhappy enough having the teen at heists, much less murder scenes.

The other gaze was crimson, belonging to the area's resident witch. In Akako's case, the magician didn't want to know how she had found out. Pulling information out of thin air was nothing compared to some of the other stunts she had pulled. Even if that time Hakuba had gotten himself turned into a squirrel had been horribly amusing. Kaito tried to summon up a smile. Failed.

Under normal circumstances, Kaito would have found their covert surveillance somewhat annoying. Now though, he was just grateful for the support. Unspoken though it was. Not that the brunette would ever let on to the fact. After all, that would be admitting there was something to be grateful for.

Not the wisest of moves. While Hakuba and Akako might know he was the Kaitou Kid, or at least strongly suspect. Neither of them could prove it, and the magician intended to keep it that way. For one, the detective would be duty bound to try to arrest him if he ever got the proof. Something that Kaito could not allow. Not if he wanted to keep breathing anyway.

Shoving such thoughts to the back of his mind, the thief returned his attention to the paper. Eyes skimming over the article announcing that a certain young woman's remains had been found. It was pretty skimpy on the details. Simply saying that the investigation was still ongoing.

Which was true, from a certain point of view. While the police had all the evidence they needed to put that bastard away for good, or more likely put him in the chair, they were still attempting to identify all the remains. It was possible they never would.

Kaito closed his eyes, attempting to banish the memory of that single moment. He was less than successful. The image still as clear as when it had happened. He felt paper crinkling under his fingers before he forced himself to relax. Outwardly at least. Inwardly would take a little more work.

Slowly, the magician took a deep breath before exhaling. He would not allow this to break him. He couldn't even regret that it had happened. Who knows how many other people that maniac might have killed if he had not stumbled upon him.

He might not be able to forget, but that didn't mean he couldn't move on. There were other monsters in the world, and Kaito knew that well. Snake and his cohorts wouldn't just decide to go away because their opposition succumbed to a nervous breakdown.

Violet eyes sparked, a look of determination crossing the teenager's features. Life wasn't fair. So what else was new? The best thing to do was to pick up the pieces and get right back out there. Kaito didn't even notice when a small smirk made its way onto his lips. Now, which museum hadn't he robbed in awhile?

 _Finis_

 _If nothing else this fic has substantiated my theory that most people don't spend time in this section_

 _Either that or the story just sucks. I hope not._

 _Regardless, I think DC is the way to go_


End file.
